MK TV
by SonicBoom403
Summary: Twelve Mario characters must live together for two weeks and can't interact with the outside world (for the most part). Will they all be able to survive and live with each other?
1. Day 0

Toad appears in front of a huge house.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom's latest show: MK TV! Twelve of your favorite heroes and villains will be forced to live together for the next two weeks, and they can't interact with the outside world! But this home they will live in isn't like any other. There are many cameras throughout the house, recording every movement and sound. Will they be able to survive with each other? We will find out eventually."

* * *

The first two houseguests arrive shortly after.

**Houseguest 1 & Houseguest 2: Mario & Luigi**

"It's-a me, Mario!" The first houseguest announced.

"Welcome Mario." Toad greeted.

"So, this is where were staying?" Mario asked.

"It sure is." Toad answered.

"Hiya Toad!" Luigi greeted.

"Hello Luigi." Toad greeted Luigi.

"Can we go in and get settled?" Luigi asked.

"Not yet, we're waiting for the others to arrive." Toad answered.

**Houseguest 3: Princess Peach**

"Princess Peach is in the house! Not literally... yet." Peach announced and then giggled.

"Hello, Princess." Mario, Luigi, and Toad greeted at once.

"Hey!" Peach responded.

"What do you think?" Toad asked as he pointed at the house.

"From the outside, it looks pretty! It isn't as great as my castle though!" Peach answered.

**Houseguest 4: Princess Daisy**

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy announced as she arrived.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled.

"Peach!" Daisy yelled.

The two princesses ran towards each other and gave each other a big hug.

"Girls..." Luigi mumbled.

"Tell me about it." said Mario.

"So, Daisy, are you excited for this?" Toad asked.

"You bet I am! This is going to be fun, especially with Peach by my side!" Daisy answered.

**Houseguest 5: Yoshi**

"Yoshi is here!" Yoshi announced.

"Hi Yoshi!" Mario, Luigi, and Toad greeted.

Peach and Daisy were too deep in a conversation.

"Where's the food?" Yoshi asked.

"In the house, but we're not going in there yet." Toad answered.

**Houseguest 6 & Houseguest 7: Wario & Waluigi**

"Hey Wario, I was noted that Waluigi was with you. Where is he?" Toad greeted and asked.

"You see, there wasn't enough room for both of us. So, I grabbed a life preserver and threw that and Waluigi behind the boat, so he is now behind this boat." Wario answered.

Waluigi is then seen behind the boat on the life preserver.

"Are you OK?" Toad asked Waluigi.

"Wa, this water is too cold for Waluigi." Waluigi answered.

**Houseguest 8 & Houseguest 9: Lemmy Koopa & Iggy Koopa**

"You don't look so good, Iggy." Toad greeted the two Koopalings.

"Yeah, I was seasick. I had to deflate Lemmy's bouncy ball so I can puke in it." Iggy responded.

"Wait, what?" Lemmy asked.

"Nothing..." Iggy answered.

Iggy then looked around and saw Daisy talking to Peach.

"Well well well, if it isn't my ex!" said Iggy.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

Iggy growls and turns his head away. Daisy then continues to talk to Peach.

**Houseguest 10 & Houseguest 11: Roy Koopa & Larry Koopa**

"Well well well, if it isn't my four-eyed palmtree brother." said Roy.

"I was supposed to come here with Wendy, but she didn't want me to go with her, and Lemmy and Iggy had already left, so I was stuck with Roy." said Larry.

"I'm right here you know, you idiot!" Roy yelled.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting right away." said Toad.

Roy and Larry both jumped off of the boat and growled at each other.

**Houseguest 12: Wendy O. Koopa**

"Alright everyone, the beauty queen has arrived!" Wendy announced.

Peach turned her head and stared at Wendy.

"Oh no, it's Wendy." Peach said to herself quietly.

"Yeah, so?" Daisy asked, overhearing Peach.

"This show will be called 'Drama TV' with her around." Peach answered.

"Even without her, there still would be drama." Daisy responded.

"Look who it is! If it isn't Princess Toadstool and Princess Sarasa!" Wendy said as she approached the two princesses.

"Wendy..." said Peach.

"Peach..." said Wendy.

"Daisy!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Zip it." Wendy growled.

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked.

"You heard me, zip it." Wendy answered.

Instead of backing up Daisy, Peach immediately backed off and approached Toad.

"So, can we go in now?" Peach asked.

"Yes, now that everyone is here." Toad answered.

Daisy and Wendy got into a catfight. As everyone started to walk into the house, Roy stopped and stared at Daisy and Wendy. He stepped in and smacked them both into each other.

"SHUT UP! We're going inside now!" Roy yelled as he threw Daisy and Wendy into the house.

Everyone started to look in all directions, staring at the details of the house.

"Wow, it's much prettier than I expected." Peach exclaimed.

"Are we getting a tour of the house?" Wario asked.

"Nah, you guys will find everything eventually." Toad answered.

"Good, because I hate tours." Wario responded.

Toad walked over to the living room, gesturing the others to follow.

"I'll let you know that I will only be here for today. Today, you will find out who will be your roommate. I will also tell you important things." said Toad.

"Let's get this over with." Wario mumbled.

"First, I will remind you that you can't leave the yard of this house." Toad began.

"And what if someone does?" Larry asked.

"You will be kicked off of the show and we will not pay you." Toad answered.

"Darn!" Wario muttered.

"Do we have any food or anything? What if we run out? Can we order take out?" Yoshi quickly asked.

"Yes, we already loaded food in the fridge. If you run out, call me. My number is on the fridge. Yes, you can order take out. But, it must be delivered here." Toad answered.

"Hopefully Wario doesn't hog all the food to himself." Mario mumbled.

"Now, we will decide the roommates." said Toad.

Toad grabbed a hat that was on the table. The hat had some small pieces of paper in it.

"I will have one person come at a time and pick up one of the papers. The name that is on the paper you picked up will be your roommate. If you pick your own name, you go again. Mario, you will go first." Toad announced.

Mario approached Toad. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper.

"Yoshi." said Mario.

"Sweet!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"You two will be in Room 1. By the way, all the rooms are upstairs." said Toad.

Mario and Yoshi grabbed their belongings and walked upstairs.

Toad searched for Mario's name in the hat and took it out.

"Luigi, you're next." Toad announced.

Luigi approached Toad. He stared at the hat and nervously dug his hand into it, grabbing one piece of paper.

"Oh no..." Luigi mumbled.

"And your roommate is?" Toad asked.

Luigi gulped. "Waluigi."

"Wa-ha-ha!" Waluigi laughed.

Luigi gulped once again.

"You two will be in Room 2." said Toad.

Waluigi grabbed his belongings and put an arm around Luigi.

"These next two weeks are going to be great." Waluigi said as he and Luigi walked away.

Toad took Luigi's name out of the hat.

"Princess Peach." Toad announced.

Peach smiled and grabbed a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Daisy!" Peach squealed.

Both princesses squealed and hugged.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled.

"Fine." Peach responded.

"Peach and Daisy will be in Room 3." said Toad.

Peach and Daisy stopped squealing as they grabbed their belongings and looked for their room.

"Wario, it's your turn." said Toad.

Wario ran to Toad and slowly picked out a piece of paper.

"Which one of you wimps is Larry?" Wario asked.

Roy pushed Larry up to Wario.

"Him!" Roy answered as he pointed at Larry.

"Larry and Wario are in Room 4." said Toad.

Larry and Wario grabbed their stuff and walked off.

"Lemmy will choose next." said Toad.

Lemmy approached Toad. He quickly took out a piece of paper.

"Wendy." Lemmy announced.

Wendy grabbed her belongings and approached Lemmy.

"Let's go, big brother!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You two are in Room 5." Toad said as Lemmy grabbed his belongings and followed Wendy.

"So, I'm stuck with Roy?" Iggy asked.

"You two are the only ones left." Toad answered.

"Stuck? I wouldn't say stuck." Roy snickered.

Iggy gulped and grabbed his belongings. Roy grabbed his things and followed.

"Now, the twelve houseguests will privately express their opinions on what they think about their roommate or tell us who they wanted to be with. Now my role in the show is over." Toad said as he left the house.

* * *

"I wanted to be with my brother Luigi or my pal Yoshi. I'm happy I'm with one of them. I do feel bad for Luigi though." said Mario.

"I'm not happy at all that I'm with Waluigi. I wanted to be with Mario or Yoshi." said Luigi.

"I'm so happy that Daisy is my roommate! Now it's like we're having sleepovers for two straight weeks!" Peach exclaimed.

"So, my roommate happens to be my BFF! This keeps on getting better and better!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yoshi is with Mario. Yoshi is happy about that." said Yoshi.

"I'm only in this for the money. These guys are all losers. Yes, that includes Waluigi. I secretly hate him. Don't tell anyone!" said Wario.

"Waluigi wanted to be with Wario, but Waluigi is stuck with Luigi. Oh well." said Waluigi.

"I don't mind being with Wendy, I guess. I would've rather been with Iggy. Man, I feel bad that he's with Roy. Roy likes beating up Iggy more than anyone else." said Lemmy.

"Why am I stuck with Roy? He loves beating me up! But now all of a sudden, he's acting like I'm his best friend or something. He wanted me to arrive here with him, but I came with Lemmy since he was ready before Roy and I didn't want to go with Roy. This is going to suck." said Iggy.

"I knew that I'd be with Iggy, and that's what I wanted! This is going to be so fun! Hahahaha!" Roy exclaimed.

"So, I'm with the fat guy. I heard a bunch of bad things about this guy. I better be careful." said Larry.

"I'm with my big brother Lemmy! He's actually smaller though. He'll get to hear all my opinions and everything I've got to say! I know he'll love it!" Wendy exclaimed.


	2. Day 1

The twelve houseguests of MK TV have arrived and settled in yesterday. Now it's time to see what happens on their first real day here!

* * *

That night...

It was 2:00 AM, and everyone was sound asleep, except for poor Larry Koopa. He couldn't sleep thanks to Wario's obnoxious snoring, as well as Wario talking in his sleep.

"One coin, two coins! Three coins, four coins!" Wario started to count in his sleep.

Larry grabbed his pillows and covered the sides of his head with them, attempting to block the noise. However, it didn't work very well, since Larry could still hear Wario, but not as loud as before.

"How will this fatso shut up?" Larry asked himself.

Larry decided to throw one of his pillows at Wario. It landed on Wario's face, and Wario ended up hugging that pillow in his sleep.

"Great, there goes one pillow." Larry mumbled to himself.

"Twenty five coins, twenty six coins! Twenty seven coins, twenty eight coins!" Wario continued to count in his sleep.

Larry was trying to think of more ideas. He finally came up with an idea to wake Wario up by placing coins next to him. Larry grabbed some coins out of Wario's suitcase and placed them next to Wario's bed. Wario's nose started to twitch, smelling the coins. Wario shortly woke up.

"Wa! Coins!" Wario shouted as he woke up, dropping Larry's pillow.

"Hey Wario. Can you keep it down in your sleep? I can't fall asleep thanks to you." Larry asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Wario yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Good." Larry mumbled as he grabbed both of his pillows and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Wario started to count again in his sleep.

"Fourty nine coins, fifty coins! Fifty one coins, fifty two coins!" Wario counted in his sleep once again.

"Ugh..." Larry moaned as he slammed his face into one of his pillows.

* * *

"This was the worst night I have ever had in a long time..." Larry admitted.

* * *

Wendy O. Koopa woke up in the middle of the night, at about 3:42 AM.

"Man, I could totally use a drink right now." Wendy yawned as she opened her eyes.

Wendy stared at Lemmy, who was fast asleep.

"LEMMY! WAKE UP!" Wendy yelled.

Lemmy didn't respond, and he faced the other side of the room a few seconds later. She decided that she should try again.

"LEMMY! WAKE UP NOW!" Wendy yelled.

"SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Daisy's voice could be heard through the wall, with the sound of Peach moaning.

Lemmy still didn't wake up. Wendy knew it was hard trying to get Lemmy to wake up, but she was still trying anyway. She was too lazy to get herself a drink.

"If he doesn't wake up, he'll never hear the end of it." Wendy mumbled.

Wendy got out of her bed and walked up to Lemmy's bed. She decided to slap Lemmy's head, hoping it would wake him up.

"LEMMY!" Wendy yelled.

Lemmy rubbed his head in his sleep and started snoring. Wendy facepalmed.

"If yelling doesn't wake him up, maybe this will." Wendy said to herself.

Wendy's face got closer to Lemmy's head.

"Lemmy, wake up." Wendy whispered.

Lemmy sprung up and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Lemmy yelled as he made contact with the floor.

"Yay! You're awake!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Lemmy asked.

"NO!" Wendy answered.

"Why not?" Lemmy asked.

"You need to get me a glass of water!" Wendy answered.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Lemmy asked.

"I'm too lazy, silly!" Wendy answered as she jumped back to her bed.

"Whatever." Lemmy responded as he climbed back into bed and closed his eyes.

"LEMMY!" Wendy yelled.

"Ugh, fine." Lemmy grumbled as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Wendy started to snicker.

Lemmy came back about a minute later.

"There, happy now?" Lemmy asked.

Wendy took a sip and spat it out on Lemmy's face.

"This water is too cold!" Wendy complained.

Lemmy grumbled again as he took the cup and left the room again. He came back another minute later. Wendy took another sip but spat it out again.

"This water is too hot!" Wendy complained.

Lemmy grumbled again as he took the cup and left the room again. He came back another minute later.

"Here you go, your majesty." Lemmy said in an annoyed tone.

Wendy took a sip... and she spat it out again.

"This water needs ice cubes!" Wendy complained.

Lemmy fell to the floor.

* * *

That morning, everyone was eating breakfast at about 9:00 AM. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Roy, and Larry were at the table. Wario and Waluigi were at the counter. Lemmy and Iggy were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"So, how was everyone's first night?" Mario asked.

"Terrible." Larry answered.

"How so?" Mario asked.

Larry responded by pointing at Wario, who was stuffing his face in his plate of pancakes.

"You don't want to know how my night was." Lemmy groaned in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen.

"Please tell us." Luigi responded.

"Wendy woke me up in the middle of the night and made me get her a glass of water." Lemmy complained.

"So? That's nothing." Waluigi responded.

"I didn't finish my story. She kept complaining about the water each time I came back with some. It was too cold for her, it was too hot for her, it need more ice cubes, so on and so." Lemmy continued to complain.

"Her screaming woke Peach and I up." Daisy complained.

"Yoshi didn't hear Wendy scream." said Yoshi.

"Good for you." Peach moaned.

"Where is Wendy? I need to pound her for keeping me up too!" Roy asked.

"Probably still sleeping in our room. You know how she needs her 10 hours of beauty sleep." Lemmy answered.

"No matter what, she still looks like she's part of the garbage." Roy snickered.

Everybody started to laugh, with Wario choking on a pancake.

"Should we help him?" Peach asked.

"Nah." Roy answered.

"I'm OK!" Wario yelled.

Wendy walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, after the Wendy jokes were over.

"Look, everybody! It's a walking piece of garbage!" Roy announced.

Everybody (except Wendy) started to laugh. Daisy was laughing the hardest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Roy about Wendy!" Daisy said in-between laughs.

"Thank you, thank you." Roy said as he stood up and bowed.

"I never knew that Roy had manners." said Peach.

"Real funny, Princess Bratty." Wendy said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Daisy growled as she stood up and approached Wendy.

"You heard me Princess Bratty." Wendy responded.

"I'm Daisy, not Bratty!" Daisy yelled.

"Same thing." Wendy said as she crossed her arms.

"No way, I'm not bratty at all, right guys?" Daisy asked the others.

"Right!" Peach exclaimed.

"I guess." Wario answered.

"Uh, maybe?" Roy answered.

"Thanks for the support guys." Daisy mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm supporting you." Peach responded.

"I know, I was talking to the others." Daisy responded back.

"Oh." Peach finished.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" Wendy yelled.

"Nuh uh, I'm not fighting a sissy." Daisy responded.

"I'll do it!" Roy yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Knock yourself out." said Daisy.

"You mean, knock Wendy out?" Roy corrected.

"Sure." Daisy responded.

"Yay!" Roy yelled as he started to chase Wendy.

Wendy screamed and ran from Roy, being chased around the whole house.

"She deserves it." Peach mumbled.

"Definitely. I'll be satisfied if Roy gives her a good beating or two." said Daisy.

"Me too." Peach agreed.

Wendy can be heard screaming from Roy punching her.

"I'm satisfied." Daisy concluded.

"No, your name is Daisy." said Iggy.

"Idiot." Daisy mumbled.

* * *

A few hours later, after the Saturday Morning Cartoons were over, several of the houseguests were going to watch TV in the living room. Peach grabbed the remote.

"Hey Daisy! Let's watch Pretty Little Shrooms!" Peach suggested.

"Is it on TV right now?" Daisy asked.

"It's usually on at this time." Peach answered.

"OK, then let's watch it then." Daisy agreed.

Roy snatched the remote from Peach.

"No way! Wrestling is on right now, and we're watching that!" Roy snapped.

Daisy snatched the remote from Roy.

"Too bad! Peach grabbed the remote first!" Daisy yelled.

"Do you really think I care who grabbed it first?" Roy asked.

"No, but Peach and I are watching what we want to watch! You can have it after." Daisy answered.

"But wrestling won't be on after your stupid show is over." Roy said as he crossed his arms.

"Pretty Little Shrooms isn't stupid! It's the best show ever!" Peach responded.

"Yeah, and it's not a big deal if you miss your show! It's just wrestling!" Daisy yelled.

"So that means you don't have to watch your show." Roy responded.

"We don't have to, but we were here first." Peach butted in.

Larry grabbed the remote from Daisy.

"You suckers can watch TV somewhere else! I want to play on the Wii!" Larry joined in as he turned the TV and Wii on.

Yoshi grabbed the remote from Larry.

"Yoshi want to watch the Food channel." said Yoshi.

Wario ran in after he heard all of the bickering.

"If you want to watch food so much, then just go look in the fridge." Wario said as he ran into the living room.

"Good idea!" Yoshi said as he left the living room, dropping the remote.

Wario picked up the remote after Yoshi dropped it.

"Time to watch some Gross Humor!" Wario said as he sat back on the couch and got comfy, pointing the remote at the TV.

"Really? Gross Humor?! Wrestling is way better than that crap!" Roy responded.

"And Pretty Little Shrooms is way better than both of them!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Playing some Mario Kart would be way better." Larry said as he grabbed the remote again.

After Larry grabbed the remote, Wario, Peach, Daisy, and Roy dived into him and they all started to fight. Waluigi walked in to see what was going on. He grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, watching some Football.

"Hey! Will you fools quiet down?! I'm trying to watch some Football!" Waluigi yelled, stopping the fight.

"Hey! The twig stole the remote! Get him!" Roy roared.

"Shut up loser." Waluigi mumbled.

Nobody listened to Roy, so Roy ended up attacking Waluigi alone.

"Now that I think about it, we all have TVs in our rooms. We didn't even need to fight over this TV." said Daisy.

"We could watch Pretty Little Rooms in our room. I even packed my laptop and Pretty Little Shrooms DVDs!" Peach exclaimed.

"Sweet! Let's go to our room!" Daisy suggested.

"OK!" Peach agreed.

The two princesses left the living room.

"Well, I'll go watch TV in my room then." Wario decided as he left the living room.

"But there's no Wii in my room." Larry complained.

Since Waluigi and Roy were busy attacking each other, Larry used this as a good chance to play on the Wii.

* * *

The next five or six hours were somewhat peaceful. Larry played on the Wii until Roy threw him (and Waluigi) out of the living room. Peach and Daisy watched Pretty Little Shrooms and then relaxed in the hot tub for a few hours. Yoshi stared at the food in the fridge for a solid hour until he got bored. Wario watched Gross Humor for a few hours. Wendy locked herself in her room all of that time, supposedly getting more "beauty" sleep. Mario and Luigi played sports outside. Lemmy and Iggy were in the pool.

Now it is around dinner time. Most of the houseguests are looking around in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hmmmm, what to-a have?" Mario asked himself while looking through the cabinets for pasta.

"There's barely anything left in the fridge!" Lemmy complained.

"But wasn't it-a full of food this morning?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, and now all of a sudden there's barely anything." Lemmy answered as he grabbed a box of pizza.

"There must be a hog in this house." said Roy.

"Wasn't Yoshi staring at the food in the fridge for about an hour before?" Iggy asked.

Mario, Luigi, Lemmy, Roy, Peach, Daisy, and Larry all stared at Yoshi.

"Yoshi didn't eat all of the food in the fridge." Yoshi responded.

Yoshi then burped loudly.

"Likely story." said Roy.

"No, really! Yoshi only ate a small amount of the food! Honest!" Yoshi confessed.

"If it isn't Yoshi, then who ate most of the food?" Lemmy asked.

Everybody stares at Wario and Waluigi, who were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's obviously not Waluigi. That guy wouldn't be able to eat all of that food." said Daisy.

"I'm guessing that it's Wario." said Lemmy.

"You're probably right." Mario agreed with Lemmy.

Wario was too busy picking his nose that he didn't know that the others were talking about him.

"Wario!" Mario yelled.

"Wa? What do you want?" Wario rudely asked.

"Why'd you eat-a nearly all the food that was-a in the fridge?" Mario asked.

"Why do you have to assume it's me? Because I love food and you guys are all blind and think I'm fat?" Wario asked in return.

"Yes, and you are actually fat by the way." Iggy answered.

"Shut it lanky!" Wario snapped.

"I'm not lanky!" Iggy responded.

"Yes you are." said Roy.

"Whatever. Maybe I did eat the food, but who cares? All of you losers can starve." said Wario.

"Wow, that's horrible of you!" Daisy responded.

"Yeah, even I'm not that mean." Roy agreed.

"Yeah right." Iggy mumbled, not agreeing with what Roy said.

"Toad probably won't bring more food until tomorrow if we called him up now." said Larry.

"Let's order take out!" Lemmy blurted out after Wario snatched the box of pizza from him.

"From where?" Luigi asked.

"A pizza place." Lemmy responded as he watched Wario devour every slice of pizza from the one box of pizza.

"Are there even any around here?" Larry asked.

"Yes, there's a place called Super Pizza Land." Peach answered as she looked at a piece of paper on the fridge, which listed some take out restaurants.

"So, what kind of-a pizzas should we-a order?" Mario asked.

"Peppers!" Roy yelled.

"Mushrooms!" Peach and Daisy exclaimed in unison.

"There better be a cheese pizza." said Wendy, the first thing she said in a while.

"Garlic!" Wario yelled.

"Uh, pepperoni." said Iggy.

"OK, who wants to-a order?" Mario asked.

"I'll do it." Wario volunteered.

"No!" Peach yelled.

"Fine." Wario mumbled, walking off.

"I'll order!" Daisy volunteered.

"Alright." Mario responded as he handed over a phone and a paper that had the pizza toppings listed on it.

Daisy called Super Pizza Land and quickly ordered everything.

"It will be here in twenty minutes." said Daisy.

"What should we do while we're waiting?" Lemmy asked.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Peach, Daisy, Lemmy, and Roy were at the end of an intense race in Mario Kart Wii.

"I call taking place of the loser!" Iggy announced.

"What about me?" Wario asked.

"Shut up! You're going to make me lose! I'm already so far ahead!" Peach yelled.

"But I'm supposed to win!" Daisy responded.

"You won't always win, pal." Peach responded back as she finished the race.

"No fair!" Daisy yelled.

Larry, Wario, Waluigi, and Mario each take a controller from the four who just raced and started another race. The doorbell rings shortly after.

"I'll get it!" Daisy announced as she grabbed Peach's arm and ran to the front door.

Daisy quickly opened the door to find the pizza delivery guy, who was just a Toad, struggling to hold all of the pizza boxes.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy greeted.

"I know..." the pizza delivery guy answered weakly.

Daisy paid for the pizza, with Peach giving a tip. The two princesses grabbed the pizza boxes and closed the door, making their way back to the kitchen.

"Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi number one!" Waluigi yelled as he won a race.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Larry mumbled as he smelled the pizza.

"FOOD!" Wario yelled as he ran towards the princesses, knocking them down.

"Owwwwww..." both princesses moaned as they fell to the floor.

Everyone ignored the princesses on the floor, and instead grabbed the pizza boxes and started chowing down.

"You jerks! You didn't bother to ask us if we're OK?" Peach yelled.

Everybody stared at the princesses.

"I have to better things to do." Wendy responded.

"Did they say something?" Wario asked.

"I don't know." Waluigi answered.

"Stop playing stupid!" Daisy yelled.

"I think I'm hearing noises." Iggy responded.

"Me too." said Lemmy.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Peach said to Daisy.

"What about the pizza?" Daisy asked.

"Just take the mushroom pizza and we'll bring it to our room." Peach answered.

Daisy grabbed the mushroom pizza box, only to find it empty. In fact, all of the pizza was eaten.

"Great, I wasted thirty coins on food that I didn't even get to eat." Daisy mumbled.

The two angry princesses left the kitchen and went to their room, leaving Wendy and all of the guys in the kitchen.

"Why did we even do that?" Larry asked.

"I have no idea, but it was funny." Roy answered.

"Suckers wasted their money on this. Wa-ha-ha!" Wario laughed.

* * *

That night...

Peach and Daisy have locked themselves in their room, keeping themselves away from the others. They were watching Pretty Little Shrooms, which seemed to be cheering them up.

"Hey Peach, I have an idea!" Daisy started.

"What kind of plan?" Peach asked.

"Um, some way to mess with the others for ignoring us." Daisy answered.

"We're going to ignore them all day tomorrow and watch them rage?" Peach asked.

"Exactly what I had in mind!" Daisy laughed.

"Great minds think alike." Peach giggled.

Both princesses got out of their respective beds and high-fived.

"We'll start when we wake up tomorrow." Daisy instructed.

"Sounds good to me." Peach agreed.

"This is going to be fun." Daisy laughed in an evil tone, with Peach joining her.

* * *

Lemmy was getting ready to go to sleep. Right when he closed his eyes...

"LEMMY! GET ME A GLASS OF WATER NOW!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh great..." Lemmy mumbled.


End file.
